Gideon's Revenge
by whyyouackinsocraycray
Summary: Sequel to "A Wish Gone Wrong". Gideon knows about Dipper's journal, and he will stop at absolutely nothing to get his hands on it, including using a spell to control Wendy's mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper POV**

About a week had passed since the incident with Wendy. Surprisingly, everything was sort of back to normal. Or at least it seemed that way. But in this town, things don't stay normal for long, and I had unknowingly opened up a can of worms. Yes, I had done the right thing by telling everyone about the journal, and doing so **had** broken the spell, but there was one factor that I hadn't considered. In fact, in retrospect, it was probably the most important factor of all: Gideon.

**Mabel POV**

Okay, so we all were working at the Mystery Shack-wait, correction: Dipper, Soos, and I were working, while Wendy was sitting behind the cash register with her feet up, reading a magazine-and it seemed like an ordinary day for the first time in a while. Gideon showing up wasn't even surprising anymore, so we weren't the least bit startled to see him barge in with an ever-confident smirk on his face.

"Alright, where is it?" he demanded, as he kicked the door open.

"W-where is what?" Dipper asked.

"You know what I'm talking about, Pines! Where is the journal?"

"What?" I asked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you people? Old journal, six fingered hand, number three on it, tells all about supernatural things in Gravity Falls? You know, the one that you showed the **whole town** earlier this week?"

"I did do that, didn't I?" Dipper said with an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Well, where is it?"

"Yeah, like I would tell you!"

"Listen, Pines, we can do this the easy way **_or the hard way_****.**"

"Yes, I'm so intimidated by someone whose hair is bigger than his body." Dipper said sarcastically.

"Don't you **dare** talk down to me, Pines!"

"What are you going to do, anyway? You're outnumbered."

"Yes, by you two, and the sleeping teenager. I'm so scared." Gideon said sarcastically.

"What? _Sleeping? _** Wendy**!" He yelled, turning towards Wendy who had, in fact, fallen fast asleep.

"618!" She yelled, snapping awake. "Sorry. I was dreaming that I was in math class."

"Oh, yeah, I have that dream all the time." Dipper said. "Let me guess…you were taking a test?"

"Yeah, except that I couldn't concentrate because the teacher was singing Babba and tap-dancing on his desk, licking a rainbow lollipop. Then, I looked around, and the rest of the students were all in gorilla suits and eating bananas. Then, Robbie walked in wearing a fishing outfit, holding a giant halibut and that's when things got **really** weird!" She replied.

"It wasn't already really weird?" I asked.

"I suppose, but it actually got stranger!" Wendy replied. "You see, Soos and Dipper came in dressed as Batman and Robin, and started yelling at us about proper donut maintenance, while Lee and Nate did the chicken dance. I tried to focus on my test, but all of the directions were in Chinese. I raised my hand to get a new test, but then the teacher did the Harlem Shake, and the whole school came in and joined. Even though there were all of these distractions, I had to focus on the test, because if I failed, then I would be kicked out of book club!"

"That **is** weird!" I said.

"Yeah! I'm not even **in** book club!" she joked.

"Uh, excuuuse me!" Gideon interrupted. "I'm trying to get revenge on the Pines family here!"

"Ugh, **_this_** kid again?" Wendy asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Hey, dudes!" Soos said. "Did I miss something? I was just out unclogging the toilet."

"**Yes**, yes you **did** miss-wait; doesn't this place have portable toilets?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, portable toilets can't get-"

"Don't waste your time, Gideon." Wendy said. "I've tried to explain it to him many a time."

"Ooookaaay?" Gideon replied. "**Anyway**, give me the journal-**or else**."

"Yeah, yeah. What's the worst you could do?" Dipper asked.

"You just watch boy. You just watch." He said, walking out the door backwards, as he always seemed to do. No one said anything for a moment, but then Dipper broke the silence.

"Sooo, book club, huh?" he asked, clearly unfazed by Gideon's threat.

"Yep. Apparently, we were reading War and Peace."

"How was it?" I asked.

"Well, half of it was good." Wendy laughed.

"And the answer to the question you were on was 618?" I asked.

"Nope. That was the **number **of the question I was on." We all laughed and began reminiscing about strange dreams we'd had in the past, completely forgetting that Gideon had even been there. But what we **didn't** realize was that he was already making a plan, and this time, it wouldn't be quite so easy to stop him from getting **exactly **what he wanted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Gideon POV**

Sitting at the desk in my bedroom, I flipped through the pages in my journal. While the conversation that took place in the Mystery Shack had been completely and utterly ridiculous, it **had** reminded me of something. I reached the page that I had been reading a lot recently: Mind Control. I read over it one more time to clarify my suspicions. As I read, a smile spread across my face.

_In my investigations, I have found a stone that can give one person complete control over another._ It said. _However, this only works when a person is very tired and cannot resist the stone's incredible power._

"Of course!" I said to myself, turning to a page in the back of the book. "How did I not see it before? I've been trying to think of ways to wear them out while they are awake, when really, I should be focusing on while they sleep." That teenage girl-Wendy was her name, I think-gave me an idea with that monologue about her ridiculous dream. I looked down at the page that I had flipped to, and became quite thrilled at the sight of the title. _Magical Dream Catchers._

_"While a magical dream catcher is hung above a person's bed," _I read aloud quietly,_ "the person is doomed to have horrifying nightmares every time they go to sleep." _I stood up and grabbed the journal. I didn't need to read anymore, I already knew what I was going to do.

"Watch out Pines family," I said quietly, "because I'm coming for you."

When I got to the Mystery Shack, dream catcher in hand, I realized something. There was no way that I could sneak in and put the dream catcher up without being noticed. I couldn't believe that I had overlooked that very important detail, and turned around to head back home and think things over some more when I heard a laugh. I walked up to the window to see that girl, Wendy, sitting at the counter, talking with the Pines twins about something. Whatever it was, they didn't notice me watching. That was when I had a brilliant idea. It was very clear to me that Dipper cared a lot about Wendy. (**Nearly** as much as I care about Mabel.) She wasn't home, and her father was dim-witted enough that I could get past **him** easily. If I couldn't put a member of the Pines family under my control, then Wendy was the next best thing.

**Wendy POV**

A week had passed since Gideon last came in, insisting that Dipper give him the journal. At that point, I figured that he had given up. Boy, was I wrong.

I'd had a lot of trouble sleeping that week, waking up every few minutes from some terrifying dream. I figured that it was just stress. (I mean, come on! There is no way that anyone could go through what I had, and **not** get stressed out.) But, as days went by, it only got worse, and I began to get too tired to even function properly in everyday life. That was when Gideon came back.

Waddles had run off after some animal with an apple in its mouth, and Mabel and Dipper were chasing him, which would take a while, as Mabel had just been rubbing lotion on him (don't ask me why), and you know how hard it is to catch a greased pig. Stan was out back, ripping off unsuspecting tourists, and Soos was somehow-**you guessed it**- unclogging the toilet. So, I was alone, attempting to keep my eyes open, when Gideon came in, holding a glowing red stone.

"Hello, Wendy." He said casually. "Been sleeping well lately?"

"Not at all." I said with a yawn, only partially aware of who I was talking with.

"Perfect." He chuckled, holding up the stone and speaking slowly, the way hypnotists always do on TV. "Now, listen very carefully. You must find the journal, and give it to me, without Dipper knowing. Then, we can put my full plan into action."

The stone glowed brighter, until all I could see was the intense, red light. An overwhelming feeling came over me, as if the slight awareness I had of the world around me in my half asleep state seemed to fade away, and I was no longer even there. The last thing I remember was in a voice that was my own, yet someone else's at the same time, saying:

"Yes, Master Gideon." Then, it all faded away, and I took the back seat in my own mind, as someone else gained control. And there was absolutely **nothing** that I could do about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dipper POV**

After ten minutes of attempting to catch Waddles, we finally were able to get him when the animal he was chasing dropped its apple.

"Mabel, why were you rubbing _lotion_ on him?" I asked as we walked back towards the Shack.

"He had dry skin." She replied with a smile.

"Mabel, he's a pig."

"So?"

"Never mind." I said. "This is totally changing the subject, but I'm kind of worried about Wendy."

"Why?"

"She just has seemed really worn out lately. I guess I just worry that maybe it was-"

"Your fault?" Mabel interrupted.

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened would be pretty tiring, but I think that there's something bigger than **that** going on."

"You don't think Robbie's been giving her trouble, do you?" I asked.

"Nah. She would have told us. I think the only time she's even seen Robbie lately was in that dream she had when he was holding a big halibut."

"Good point." I replied, pushing the door open. At first glance, everything seemed normal, but in reality, it wasn't even close.

**Gideon POV**

Watching from the forest, I saw the Pines twins coming back to the Shack.

"If those two see Wendy searching for the journal, they can destroy everything I've set out to do!" I said to myself. "I've got to distract them somehow." With that, I walked towards the Shack.

**Mabel POV**

Not even a minute after we got back to the Shack, Gideon came in.

"Ugh. Dipper, Gideon's back!" I yelled to Dipper, who was heading towards the bathroom to clean Waddles up.

"What does he want this time?" He yelled back.

"I don't know, I didn't ask him." I said. "Hey, Gideon, what do you want this time?"

"Why don't you call your fool of a brother, and I can tell you both?"

"No can do." I said. "He's cleaning Waddles off so he doesn't get away again."

"Waddles?"

"Oh, right. You don't know him. Waddles is my pet pig."

"Anyway…" Gideon began, "How long do you suppose it will take to clean him off? Do you think that Dipper will be here within the next, I don't know, 5 minutes, give or take a few?"

"Probably. He's cleaning Waddles in the bathtub, so it should be quick."

"Wait. He's in the bathroom?"

"Yep. Cleaning Waddles. He lost a bet."

"The bathroom wouldn't happen to be near your bedroom, would it?"

"Well, it's pretty close, I guess. Why?"

"Uh, no reason! I'll be right back!"

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yelled as he ran out the door.

**Gideon POV**

Distracting the Pines twins was going to be harder than I thought. With Dipper in the bathroom, and Wendy in the bedroom, it was likely that he might hear her and come up to investigate. I couldn't get past Mabel, but I could climb up to their room from the outside and enter through the window. That is exactly what I did, but it was much more difficult than I had expected. I get winded just thinking about it.

"_Wendy, change of plans_." I whispered when I got in. "_We need to get out of here. Dipper is nearby. He might find us_."

"_But I haven't found the journal yet, Gideon_." She argued.

"_That's alright, you can find it later. We've got to get out of here_!"

"Who's there?" I heard from the hallway.

"_It's Dipper! __**Hide!**__"_ I said.

"_Yes, Gideon._" She replied, ducking behind Dipper's bed just as he came in.

"W-who's there?" Dipper repeated. He looked around, and, upon deciding that he had just been hearing things, he walked away.

"Whew! That was close! Come on, Wendy, we'd better get out of here before he comes back." I said, heading towards the window. I had one leg out when I realized that she wasn't following me. "Wendy, come on! Hurry up!" That was when I took a good look at what she was doing. The floorboard that she was sitting on had apparently been loose, and it was sitting by her side. She stood up slowly with an excited look on her face, looking down at what was in her hands.

"I found it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dipper POV**

"What did Gideon want?" I asked, walking down the stairs.

"He didn't say. I told him you were giving Waddles a bath and he just left." Mabel replied.

"That's odd. You don't think he's up to something, do you?"

"Maybe, but we'll probably be able to stop him. We always have."

"Good point. He **really** seemed to want that journal, though."

"Well, you hid it, right?"

"Yeah, under a loose floorboard next to my bed."

"Then, he probably won't be able to find it."

"Yeah. What do you think, Wendy?" I asked, turning towards the counter, only to see that she wasn't there. "Wendy?"

"She didn't show up for work this morning." Mabel said.

"Really? She was starting to show up more often."

"You said yourself that she's seemed tired lately. She's probably resting."

"Yeah, that's got to be it. What else could it be?"

**Gideon POV**

"Finally, two of the three journals are in our hands." I said, sitting in my room looking at the two books in front of me. "And I owe it all to you, Wendy."

"Oh, please. You were the mastermind behind all this. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be working for that idiot, Stan." Wendy replied.

"Well, you were the one that gave me the idea in the first place."

"You probably would have thought of it, anyway. You're quite the little genius."

"Let's just say that we're equally evil for the time being and leave it at that."

"Alright. Now let's get back to examining the journals."

"Well, if my guess is correct, these two together should lead us to the first one somehow."

"And when we get the first one?"

"Then, we will have access to every secret in Gravity Falls."

"Why is **that** such a big deal?"

"Just think of the **power** it would give us. We could do anything we want, and get anything we want. Heck, we could rule the whole world!"

"The **whole** world?" Wendy asked doubtfully.

"Yes, indeed. Think about it. Within a few weeks with just the one, Mabel caused Stanford to have to tell the truth all the time, Dipper put together a shrinking device, and don't forget he was able to turn **you **twelve again."

"How could I ever forget **that**?"

"With all of the journals together, we could do all of that **and more**."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's find the first book!"

**Stan POV**

Okay, get this: I was going up to the twin's room to get a light bulb, because the one in the living room had burned out, and I saw a floorboard pulled up next to Dipper's bed. I was getting ready to yell at the little rascals (Getting that fixed would take **_at least _**a dollar. What am I, made of money?) But then, I saw something. On the open window was a scrap of blue fabric that looked like it had been torn off of a suit. I only knew one person who wore that color on a regular basis. And this someone looked like he had left in a hurry.

**Dipper POV**

"Hey, Dipper?" I heard Grunkle Stan calling from upstairs. "You didn't happen to have anything valuable underneath the floorboards, did you?"

"Oh no!" I shouted, sprinting up the stairs. I opened up the door to the bedroom, and saw what I had most feared. The floorboard was pulled up, and the journal was nowhere in sight.

"I think that Gideon has been here." Stan said. "I found a scrap of fabric that looks like it belongs to him." I looked around again, this time taking everything in. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The pillows and blankets had been thrown off of the bed; my backpack was upside down, with all of its contents on the floor, the bedside table was a mess, and the lamp was knocked over on the floor. Clearly, Gideon had been looking hard for it.

"Well, I **did** hear voices coming from here, but I thought that it was just my imagination!"

"Dipper, what's going-**oh my gosh**!" Mabel exclaimed as she walked in the room.

"Gideon got the journal!" I said. "But that's okay. We can get it back."

"How?" Mabel asked.

"Well, I promised myself I would never say this again, but we need to make a plan!"

**Gideon POV**

"Well, if we're going to get the other journal, we need to figure out where it is, and/or who has it." I said.

"How?" Wendy asked.

"I'll look through the two that we already have to see if there are any clues."

"What about me?"

"You will be our double agent. The Pines twins would trust you with their lives. Surely, if they know anything, they'll tell you about it."

"What if they get suspicious?"

"Trust me. They won't suspect a thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dipper POV**

"Okay, so we have to figure out how to get to Gideon's house, find the journal, and get out without being seen." I said, pacing back and forth.

"**And** we have to get through whatever magicky things he has." Mabel added.

"I totally forgot about that. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"What's going to be harder than you thought?" I heard from behind me.

"Wendy! Thank goodness you're here! Gideon got the journal, and we're trying to figure out how to get it back." I told her.

"How do you think he got it?" Wendy asked.

"By the looks of it, he climbed through the window. He couldn't have been there for long, because there were only a few minutes between when he was talking with Mabel, and when we discovered that the book was gone. What confuses me was how he got in and out in such a short amount of time. I know that he could have **climbed** pretty fast, but you're the only person who I've ever seen get **down** from the roof that quickly, and clearly, **you're** not working for Gideon."

"Y-yeah. Of course not! Why would** I** be working for **Gideon**?" Wendy asked with a nervous chuckle, making sure not to make eye contact.

"Anyway, we need to figure out how to get it back." I said.

"Maybe we need to do the same thing as he did." Mabel offered.

"Good idea. Wendy, do you think you could get through his window?"

"Maybe. But I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"Well, he could come in and see us, first of all, and second of all, he's probably prepared for that."

"Point taken. Maybe we should use Stan's copying machine to make more clones?" I offered.

"How would that help?"

"Well, maybe we could have a Mabel clone go on a date with him to keep him out of the house, while we-"

"No way!" Mabel argued. "I know me, and I would **not **want to go on another date with that little creeper."

"Alright. Cross that one off the list." Wendy said. "Why don't you just look for the first journal instead? I mean, you've **got** to have some sort of clue to where it is!"

"Wait, the first journal?" Mabel asked. "I thought there was only one!"

"Well, that **would** explain the number three on it." I said. "You don't think that Gideon's looking for that one, too, do you?"

"I hope not." Mabel said. "Think of what would happen if he had all three journals. He could do anything he wanted."

"Well, then, we'd better stop him from getting any more of them." I replied. "Come on, Wendy."

"Sorry, guys. I can't. I'm uh, not feeling so well. I'd better just keep out of your way."

"Okay." I said. "Well, we'll see you later, Wendy." As we walked out the door, I turned and looked at her, and I could've sworn that, just for a second, her eyes turned red.

**Gideon POV**

After a while of searching through the journals, I still had no clue where the first one was hidden. Just as I was about to give up, the phone rang.

"Wendy, you find out anything?" I asked, hoping for good news.

"Not at all. The twins didn't even know that there were other books!" Wendy replied.

"Well, did they know that theirs was gone?"

"Oh, yeah. They were trying to figure out how to get it back. I think that they're on the way over right now."

"Well, then come over here and help me!"

"I wish I could, but that would blow my cover. They trust me for the time being, and it would be helpful for us if it stayed that way. I'd better just stay at the Shack, and see if there's anything here that could help us."

"Touché. Okay, so you just lay low for a little while. I'll handle the twins."

"Oh, and if Mabel asks you on a date, say no."

"Wait, what?"

**Dipper POV**

On our way to Gideon's house, I told Mabel what I had seen.

"It was so weird!" I recounted. "Her eyes just flashed red! Do you think it was just my imagination, or is there something else going on?"

"Well, she **was **acting a little suspicious."

"You don't think that she's working for Gideon, do you?"

"No way. This is **Wendy** we're talking about. She may slack off at work and hang out with a bunch of hooligans, but she would never work for Gideon!"

"Are you sure this **is** Wendy we're talking about? I mean, Gideon has access to so much magic, he could have done something to-"

"Dipper, you're overthinking this." Mabel interrupted. "It was probably just a coincidence. Maybe the light reflected off her contacts, or something."

"Wendy doesn't wear contacts."

"How do you know? She might have just not told you."

"Forget it." I sighed. "Let's just focus on getting our journal back."

**Wendy POV**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. After everything that the Pines family had done for me, there I was, working with their archenemy. Trust me, I tried to fight back, but the spell was just too strong, and I was much too weak. No matter what I did, Gideon had full control, and I slowly felt myself fading away, as if I was being completely replaced by someone else. Someone cunning, powerful, and completely evil. And I feared that soon, that person would overpower me completely, and I wouldn't even remember who I was before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soos POV**

I got to work a little late that day, and when I got there, Wendy was sitting at the counter, on the phone. I guess that what she was talking about was pretty important, because she didn't notice me walking in.

"What do you mean; one of the journals is gone?" She asked angrily. "Well, what could have happened to it? **What?** How on earth could **Dipper** have gotten his hands on it? Ugh! I **told** you not to let Mabel distract you!"

"Dipper and Mabel? What do they have to do with anything?" I asked myself.

"Well, at least we still have the one. Trust me, Gideon. This is just a small bump in the road. We **will** acquire all of the books. Then, the Pines family won't know what hit them!" Wendy said with a creepy smile on her face. At that point, I got a little freaked out. Wendy was never all that attached to Mr. Pines, but I was pretty sure that she and the twins were good friends. Why would she do anything to hurt them? And what was she doing talking to Gideon? I really had no idea, but I did know that something was definitely wrong. My only problem was that I had no idea what to do about it.

"Well, knowing Dipper, he'll probably have that thing under lock and key." Wendy said. "Luckily, I'm one of the few people that he'll trust with it. As long as he believes that I'm on his side-" Suddenly, the door opened, and Dipper walked in with a proud look on his face.

"Uh, y-yeah, chicken would be **great** for dinner tonight." Wendy said hastily. "Just make sure Tommy doesn't eat it all before I get there. Love you, Dad. Bye!"

"We got it!" Dipper said, holding the journal up.

"Great!" Wendy said, acting super excited (even though I knew that she wasn't.) "How?"

"Mabel distracted Gideon while I looked for the journal in his room."

"And you owe me big time for that." Mabel said as she walked in behind Dipper.

"Well, what if he tries to get it back?" Wendy asked, ignoring Mabel's comment.

"I don't know. Gideon is very persistent. No matter where I hide it in the Shack, he'll probably be able to find it."

"Well, no one said that you **have** to hide it in the Shack." Wendy said.

"Of course!" Dipper exclaimed. "What if I give **you** the journal? Gideon will never think to look in** your** house!"

"That's a brilliant idea!"

"And I know that this goes without saying, but you can't tell another living soul that you have it." He said, handing it to her.

"Don't worry. I won't have to."

"Okaayy?"

"Where's Stan?" She asked, totally changing the subject.

"I don't know. Maybe he's out with Lazy Susan." Mabel offered.

"Then why don't we just close the Shack early?"

"I don't think Mr. Pines would like that." I said, walking out from where I had been hiding.

"What Stan doesn't know won't hurt him." Wendy replied. "Come on, let's ditch this place."

"Well, I guess I could use a break." Dipper said. "Mabel and I were up all night figuring out how we were going to get the journal back."

"Alright, it's settled, then. I've got something that I have to do right now, but I'll see you guys later." Wendy said, walking out the door.

"You really shouldn't have given her the journal, dude." I said.

"Why?" Mabel asked.

"I overheard her conversation on the phone before you came in. She wasn't actually talking to her dad."

"Well, who **was** she talking to?" Dipper asked.

"Well, based on what I heard, I'm pretty sure she was talking to Gideon."

"**What**?" Dipper and Mabel asked at the same time.

"By the sound of it, it seemed like they're, I don't know, like, working together or something."

"Why would she be working for Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know, Hambone. But she's probably heading over there to give the journal to him right now."

"See, Mabel? I told you something was up!" Dipper said.

"We've got to stop her!" Mabel replied.

"We've got no time to lose." Dipper said. "Come on!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Dipper POV**

"How are we going to catch up with her?" Mabel asked.

"Well, we may not be able to catch up with her, but we **can** beat her there." I replied.

"How does **that** work out?"

"I know a shortcut, but it goes a really different route than she is probably taking. We're going to need the golf cart to get there quick enough, though."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" Mabel replied, pulling me towards the cart. We got in, and sped off towards Gideon's house. The shortcut took us through the woods, which forced us to dodge tree branches, rocks, roots, and squirrels like we were in a video game. It was all worth it, though, because we arrived at the house a good five minutes before Wendy did, which gave us ample time to try figure out how to stop her. Mabel suggested putting plastic wrap over the door, then running up behind her and grabbing the books, but I had a quite different approach.

"If Wendy finds out that we're onto her, then this will become significantly harder than if she thinks that we still trust her. We just have to do something to get her to put down the journal, and take it when she's not looking."

"Sure, if you want to do it the **boring **way."

"Do **_what_** the boring way?" I heard from behind me.

"W-Wendy!" I exclaimed. "Uh, we were just, uh…"

"I don't want your excuses, Pines. You're here for the journal, aren't you?"

"Uh, no. What? W-why would we be looking for the journal when we** just** got it?"

"Give it up, bro. She knows." Mabel said.

"That's right, I know. And I think that Gideon would want to know, as well. In fact, I think that he would want to hear it from you _in person_."

"What are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at, **Mabel,** is that you two are coming with me." She replied, grabbing us by our collars and pulling us towards the house,

"What the heck has gotten into you, Wendy? Why are you working for Gideon?" Mabel asked.

"I'm not working for Gideon! I'm working **with** him. There's a big difference, you know."

"Either way, you're working **against **us! Why?"

"I guess you could say I had a change of heart." She said coldly.

"Come on, Wendy! You're better than this!" I said.

"That's only one person's opinion."

"And after all we've done for you!"

"I don't owe anyone anything."

"You're worse than **Robbie** right now!" That did it.

"W-what?" She asked sheepishly, stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah, that's right!" I said, knowing that I had found her one soft spot. "At least **Robbie** wouldn't work together with his friend's worst enemy without any rhyme or reason!" Wendy didn't even reply at first. She just stood there, eyes wide, for a few seconds, then took a deep breath, the stony expression returning to her face, and carried on.

"Why should that matter to me?" She asked after a few seconds, obviously lying.

"I think you know, Wendy."

"Yeah!" Mabel said.

"**It doesn't matter!**" She yelled. "What matters is that you know our secret, so I am taking you to Gideon."

"Not if I can help it!" I exclaimed, trying with all my might to break free. Unfortunately, all it did was make her tighten her grip even more. (In retrospect, it was completely useless even trying, considering that her dad is Manly Dan.) I eventually gave up, and just accepted that there was no escape. The one instant that Wendy had seemed like her old self had passed, and I wasn't likely to get her to show up again in the thirty seconds that it would take to get to Gideon's room. So, I just walked along quietly until we got there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mabel POV**

"Wendy, what on earth took you so long?" Gideon asked as we walked into the room.

"Well, I would have been a little quicker, but I ran into _these two_ on the way." She said, pulling us forward, so Gideon could see us.

"Oh, my! I should have brainwashed you a** long** time ago! You do good work."

"Brainwashed?" Dipper and I asked in unison.

"That's right, Peach Dumplin'… And Dipper."

"For the last time, I am **not **your 'Peach Dumplin'!" I said.

"Wait, what do you mean, brainwashed?" Dipper interjected. ('Interjected.' **Bam! **Vocab word! Dipper owes me a quarter!)

"What I mean, Pines, is that she is under my control, thanks to a magic stone I found in a journal much like yours." Gideon replied. "She'll do whatever I say without a thought. And now, I'm on the brink of finding the first journal, and when that happens, everything I've ever wanted will finally be mine!"

"Not on our watch!" Dipper said.

"We'll just see about **that**. Wendy, guard them!" Gideon said, heading towards the door.

"Yes, Gideon." She replied as he walked out, locking the door behind him.

"Wendy, please listen to me!" Dipper pleaded, "This isn't you! You're a good person, and I know for a **fact** that deep down inside, you know that just as much as we do!"

"Maybe I was once, but I'm not anymore!" She sneered.

"Nothing good can come from you working for Gideon!"

"Maybe nothing good for **you**, but I have quite a bit to gain, and I'm not going to let **you** get in my way!"

"Well, even if that's true, Gideon has **significantly** more to gain."

"What do you know?"

"I know Gideon. And, I know that once he gets what he wants, he won't need you anymore, and he'll get rid of you!"

"Oh, please! Even if that **is** true, it's not like I have any choice, anyway! Gideon's spell is just **too** strong. No amount of convincing will allow me to be in control of my own actions, so you might as well just give up!" She said.

"Really? Because your saying that makes it seem like it sort of is." I said.

"Oh, really? Even if it works for a moment, the instant Gideon gives a command, I'll be forced to do **exactly** as he says!" She replied, fear building in her eyes.

"You're actually sounding like you don't want to work with him." Dipper said.

"Who am I kidding? I've been working **for** him." She replied regretfully. "Despite how much I want to do the exact **opposite **to the little pest. All he's ever done is caused trouble for all of us!"

"Wendy, you're back!" Dipper yelled.

"Yeah, I'm back." She chuckled, ruffling his hair. "But not for long. You have to get out of here before Gideon comes back in here and takes control of me again. Oh, and take the journals, too."

"What about you?" I asked, as she handed me and Dipper the books.

"I'll be fine. Just go before someone sees."

"And the spell?" Dipper asked.

"If anyone can break it, you guys can."

"Thanks, Wendy."

"Any time, Dips."

**Dipper POV**

"Where are we going?" Mabel asked as I drove the golf cart at top speed away from Gideon's house. "The Shack is** that** way."

"We can't go to the Shack. That is the first place that Gideon will look for us!"

"Then where are we going?"

"To visit an old friend. I think that she might be able to help us."

"Really, who?"

"The witch! Who else?"

"Oh, I get it: an **old** friend. Good one, Dipping Sauce."

**Wendy POV**

A few minutes after the twins left, I heard the sound of Gideon's footsteps coming from the hall. _Oh, no. Here we go again! _I thought as the doorknob turned, and he stepped in.

"Oh my goodness! What on earth happened to the twins?" He asked angrily.

"Uh…Well…the funny thing is…"

"Tell me what happened, Wendy!" he barked. There it was: an order. Luckily, this time, I had more control.

"Well, they may have kind of, gotten away."

"What? How?"

"I may have, uh, kind of, sort of, let them go." I mumbled.

"**You what?**"

"Yeah. Because they're the ones that I should be working for, not you! And I will always know in my heart that they're the ones that I want to win!" I shouted. Gideon didn't answer at first, slightly taken aback by my comment. After a little while, he finally replied.

"That may be the case, but you're still under my spell, and as long as you are, you can't resist me when I give an order. So, come and help me chase them down!"

**Dipper POV**

"Excuse me, ma'am," I said as I walked into the cave, "I don't know if you remember me, but-"

"Of course I remember you, Dipper Pines." The witch interrupted.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do us a favor?"

**Wendy POV**

"Come on, Wendy. Quit resisting and come with me." Gideon said.

"Yes, Gideon. Wait, **no! ** What am I saying?"

"You know, the more you struggle, the more awkward this is going to be for everybody."

**Dipper POV**

"Well, you see, when I showed everyone the journal, our worst enemy kind of saw it, too." I explained.

"And he used a spell to make Wendy his mind slave, so he could get it." Mabel added.

"So you want me to break his control of her?" The witch asked.

"Yes, if that's possible. I really don't know anyone else that can completely free her."

"Consider it done, then."

**Wendy POV**

"Wendy, you know, all I have to do is find the stone again, and it will reinforce the spell."

"**No**!"

"Then do what you're told, and stop resisting." He had me there. If he made the spell stronger, then I wouldn't be able to stop him. All that I could do was let him take over yet again, and hope that I would be able to fight back when I needed to.

"Yes, Gideon." I said.

"There we go. Now come on, let's go get the twins!" Suddenly, a dazzling light flashed, and a gust of wind blew the window open. They both stopped as quickly as they had started, and I literally felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. I could think clearly, and felt fully in control for the first time in a while. I knew that they had done it, that I was free. But Gideon didn't.

"What in the world was that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing." I said, not letting him see that the spell was broken.

"Well, come with me. I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well, they're sure to be out of the house, so I can easily put some of those magical dream catchers in their room, and do the same to them that I did to you."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked, stepping in front of the door.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you haven't really laid out a plan."

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

"No, but this **is** the Pines family we're talking about. I think maybe, six, seven hours of planning should be enough." I replied, keeping in mind that I could warn Dipper and Mabel if they had enough time to get to the Shack before Gideon.

"Are you** stalling**?"

"What? No! Me, stalling? Why would I be stalling?"

"It's impossible to tell with **you**, but I think that that's the case."

"**You** think that **I'm**…stalling?" I asked slowly.

"Yes."

"Stalling?"

"You're doing it right now!"

"I'm stalling?"

"Yes!"

"Stalling. As in to stall something. Of course while stall **can** mean to put something off, it also can mean the things separating toilets in public bathrooms, or a small area for selling goods, **or** what they call it when a car stops running. So, technically if you are putting off buying parts to work on a public restroom, when suddenly, your car stops, that means that the car stalled while you were stalling going to a stall for you to install a stall."

"That's it! Get out of my way!" Gideon said, pushing me away from the doorway. I figured that I had probably given Dipper and Mabel enough time to get back to the Shack. The second he walked out the door, I picked up my cell phone.

"Hey, Dipper, it's me. Where are you right now?"

"We're just about at the Shack." He replied.

"Okay, good. Just a quick heads-up, Gideon's on his way."

"Alright. We'll deal with him. Thanks, Wendy."

"No." I replied, smiling. "Thank **you**."


End file.
